


You Could Call It Love

by TotosFlowers



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ashy Lynx is smitten, Cute Okumura Eiji, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shorter POV, Shorter Wong Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotosFlowers/pseuds/TotosFlowers
Summary: Why is it that Ash can't see how deeply he's fallen for sweet and innocent Eiji?Why can't Eiji see that what he does is clearly more than what friends do?How much longer will their oblivion go on?Well as long as Ash and Eiji are happy, and thats all that really matters.~Shorter thinks about Ash and Eijis strange relationship and comes to terms with stuff





	You Could Call It Love

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one-shot to start off my one-shot collection of Banana Fish and also because I just really want to write them so hopefully I did ok^^

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a calm and rather relaxed Saturday evening, with the Ash's and Shorter's gang all together in an apartment Ash had bought using who knows' money. 

After the whole banana fish deal had ended, the gang had been hanging out more and just having fun, doing normal teenager stuff. They were all trying to enjoy it a bit before Ash left with Eiji to Japan, which would be in a couple days. Which led them to being here, all playing card games and chatting, with the exception of Ash and Eiji, as it had been for a while now.

Ash's gang was playing 'bullshit' and kemps around the table with some of Shorter's guys including himself and Sing. 

Shorter turned to where Ash was, sitting on the floor between Eiji's legs, laying his head on Eiji's thigh as Eiji combed his fingers through Ash's hair. They seemed so serene and relaxed, as if in a different world from the loud room they were in. Ash's eyes were closed and their was a gentle smile on his lips, one that was on Eiji's too. For all he knew, Ash could be sleeping, but sleeping, and being so unguarded was not an Ash Lynx move. However, it was around Eiji.

It was a crazy thing what an innocent boy like Eiji could do to someone as dangerous as Ash. Eiji did a weird thing to him, something no one can really explain, not even Shorter himself, even after knowing Ash for so long. He knew they loved each other, heck anyone could, but the effect Eiji had on him was something else. He guessed the best way to describe it was that Ash was smitten for Eiji, way head over heels for him. He wondered if Ash knew that. He was smart, he must know, but then again, Ash tended to loose half his IQ around Eiji, which now that he though about it wasn't even that bad, so maybe he lost more than half. Even more so when Eiji is running his fingers his hair and scratching his head like that. Ash was basically purring.

And that's the other thing, did Eiji even realize his effect on Ash? Maybe up to certain point.

Shorter wondered if he knew that some of the things they do is a bit beyond that of a friends. They cuddle a lot and are never farther than a foot away from each other. He can almost bet on his life that he's seen Eiji kiss Ash's forehead too. 

Then a new thought came to Shorter's head.

What if they didn't know as much as they thought they did? What if they knew that they were something more than friends but kept it to themselves, or they just knew there was something more to them? What if-

"Shorter!" 

A shout from Sing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" 

"Dude we lost the game thanks to you!"

Shorter thought for a moment. Oh. That's right. They had been playing kemps and Sing was Shorters partner. 

Shorter laughed and brought a hand to his hair. "Ah right! Sorry Sing I wasn't paying attention."

Sing huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah I know, I was trying to give you the sign but you were so distracted and didn't notice. I got desperate and got more exaggerated but you still hadn't noticed and I ended up getting called out on no kepms." Then he smirked. "You were to busy staring at the love birds over there, what, you wish you had a special someone too?" Sing teased and laughed.

"Sheesh, you really think I'm that lonely? Nah, I'm just wondering if their oblivious or smarter than we think." 

Sing shrugged as he shuffled the cards for the next round. "Hard to say really,"

Shorter looked back one more time at them. He saw Ash open his eyes just a bit and share such a sincere smile with Eiji, it made him smile just a bit too. That smile they shared, had so many meanings and unspoken words between them. Love, admiration, longing, and so so much more.

It was at that moment that Shorter knew they knew that what they had was more than a friendship. The look in their eyes said it all.

Shorter turned back just in time to catch Bones acting funny and called no kemps on him. He and the others laughed as Bones groaned and scolded Kong on not picking up on the signal. Alex then put out new cards on the table, and as Shorter looked at them and swapped one out, he thought about it more. 

Yeah, Ash would totally be the kind of person to hide a relationship from them for like three months, then later casually bring it up as if it weren't a big deal. Now he would just have wait for that day to come, since he knew Ash too well.

 

_That bitch..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of crap :)  
> I know its bad but hope you enjoyed anyway :D
> 
> I wrote this at like 1am so excuse its poor quality, any spelling errors and shortness of the chapter


End file.
